First Time
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: Baru kali ini aku ketahuan oleh guru. Mana guru Sejarah itu wali kelasku pula. Mati sajalah...' batin Kiba merana setelah ulangan terakhir dari UTS laknat itu. RnR, please?


First Time

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ash D. Flourite.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character.

Character : Inuzuka Kiba.

Genre : Humor

*******

**ENJOY**

*******

Di jam istirahat KonohaGakuen, terlihatlah seorang berambut coklat jabrik dan seseorang yang memakai kacamata. Si rambut coklat alias Kiba sedang membeli batagor sambil membaca buku sejarahnya.

"Kau mau melakukan 'itu' seperti biasa, Kiba?" tanya Shino sambil membaca buku sejarah yang sama. Kiba mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau menaruh buku ini dan buku catatan di kolong bangku. Sepertinya tak ketahuan karena aku duduk di belakang," jawab Kiba lalu mengambil batagornya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tiga belas, bertempat di XI IPA 3. Kiba langsung menaruh buku cetak sejarah itu dan mengambil buku catatan sejarah bersampul biru miliknya di dalam tas coklatnya. Menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyontek.

.

Pengawas ulangan terakhir Ulangan Tengah Semester KonohaGakuen di ruangan tiga belas adalah Yuuhi Kurenai. Ia masuk ke kelas itu diiringi senyum gaje dari kelas X-4 yang ada di ruangan itu. Karena mereka tidak tahu kalau Kurenai mempunyai mata yang tajam setajam silet, dalam makna konotasi tentunya.

Dalam diam, Kurenai membagikan lembar jawaban dan lembar soal. Dari jajaran satu ke jajaran lain. Lalu ia kembali ke meja guru dan menulis sesuatu-entah-apa, lagipula para murid tak peduli.

Kiba, begitu mendapat lembar soal, ia segera membuka bagian soal essay.

'Fuh... untung soalnya yang seperti ini,' batin Kiba sambil tersenyum lalu mulai menulis jawaban essay nomor satu: Kenapa para manusia purba melakukan nomaden?

Kurenai berjalan menuju bangku paling depan dan memberikan absensi yang harus di tanda tangani murid sebagai bukti telah mengikuti ulangan. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu jajaran bangku dan memperhatikan siswa yang tangannya berada di bawah meja. Lalu ia pun kembali ke meja guru lagi dan memperhatikan jajaran belakang murid. Satu, dua, tiga orang yang jelas-jelas tangannya berada di bawah meja.

Waktu ulangan sudah berjalan tiga puluh menit. Guru pengawas itu mulai berjalan dari satu gang menuju gang lainnya – dengan kata lain, celah antara satu jajaran dengan jajaran lain.

Kiba memperhatikan guru yang ia tidak tahu namanya melalu sudut matanya. Ia mulai tegang ketika Kurenai berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti di temabok belakang. Lima detik kemudian Kurenai melakukan hal yang sama ke gang lain.

Kiba kembali tegang saat Kurenai kembali dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Lalu berjongkok dan mengambil kedua bukunya beserta beberapa lembar kertas bekas coret-coretannya saat ulangan yang ada hitung-hitungannya.

Kiba mendesah putus asa ketika Kurenai membawa buku sejarahnya ke depan dan menaruhnya di meja guru. Semua murid hampir memperhatikannya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan malu. Padahal menyontek pada buku saja belum! Ia hanya membuka buku.

Kurenai mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini menuju bangku dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada. Kurenai juga berjongkok lalu membawa buku sejarah Naruto. Naruto mulai melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengutuk guru itu agar terkena musibah. Dasar murid durhaka.

Kurenai membawa buku Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas buku Kiba. Dan mulai membuka daftar murid. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di buku itu. Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia melingkari nomor absen mereka dengan warna merah.

'Ah, padahal ngeliat buku aja belum! Semoga aja itu guru jatuh di depan kelas nanti!' pikir Kiba sambil menulis jawaban nomer dua yang soalnya: Kenapa ras Arya membuat sistem kasta?

Naruto pun berpikiran sama, hanya saja doanya lebih kejam, yaitu: semoga guru itu tercebur di kolam atau tertabrak delman.

Kurenai mulai berpatroli lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju gang di sebelah kanan Kiba. Lalu mengambil buku yang berada di kolong meja Karin dan membawanya ke depan. Dan akhirnya Karin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto dan Kiba sebelumnya, tersenyum pasrah lalu mengutuk dan mendoakan Kurenai agar terkena musibah.

Kurenai juga mengambil buku catatan dan cetak sejarah milik Tayuya dan meletakkannya di depan.

Tayuya tak ragu-ragu mengelurkan pikirannya dan berseru keras membuat semua murid sekelasnya menoleh padanya dan dibalas dengan sentakan keras, "APA!!?"

"Tayuya! Kamu keluar!!" seru Kurenai dari mejanya.

Dengan gerutuan dan sumpah serapah yang kasar serta kotor keluar dari mulut gadis itu, ia keluar.

*******

Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Kiba menyerahkan kertas jawaban dan kertas soal ke meja guru. Dengan senyum pasrah ia keluar, menghampiri tas coklatnya dan memasukkan tempat pensil serta penggaris ke dalamnya. Kartu ulangan tengah semester untuk kelas sepuluh yang berwarna merah muda itu ia robek dengan brutal, menggigitnya hingga robek. Untung saja hanya beberapa orang yang melihat kegiatan tak waras dan tidak awesome itu. Akhirnya, setelah kekesalannya tersalurkan, ia membuang serpihan kertas di tangannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Lima belas menit kemudian, seluruh murid selesai dan keluar ruangan UTS. Kiba menunggu guru pengawas–Kurenai keluar untuk mengambil buku-bukunya yang disandera dengan tidak awesome-nya. Dan akhirnya guru itu keluar.

"Bukunya ada di dalam, ambil aja. Beritahu yang lain, kartu ulangan yang biasanya di tanda tangani pengawas, dikumpulkan sebagai bukti kalian mengikuti ulangan," ujar Kurenai lalu pergi ke kantor guru. Kiba hanya melongo mendengar informasi yang ia dengar lalu menatap tempat sampah yang telah tiada di tempatnya!

"Mati sajalah..." gumam Kiba sambil bergubrak ria ke arah belakang.

Ah, dia pingsan.

Untungnya, Naruto berbaik hati mengambilkan buku teman senasibnya itu dan memasukkannya ke tas Kiba lalu menyeret tubuh itu ke tempat dimana tempat sampah seharusnya ditempatkan.

Dalam alam bawah sadar Kiba, ia berjanji tidak akan menyontek lagi kalau pengawasnya guru yang sama.

*******

**Fin**

*******

(Listening to : Wavin' Flag – FIFA World Cup 2010)

(Word Count : 1.015 words)

I'm back! Back! Back!!

Kejadian nyata yang ga awesome!! Mana ulangannya hari terakhir, ketauan pula!! Bah, dasar guru laknat ga awesome to the extreme!! Mana wali kelas saia itu guru sejarah sama pelatih ekskul Taekwondo yang saia ikuti pula! Mati sajalah saia.. DDX

Seandainya ada Death Note di sebelah Ivan-my-lovely-kompie sekarang, udah kutulis nama itu guru! DX

Teman senasib saia: Rudi, Ovie dan Ranji, kita benar-benar malang. Kita akan mati sesaat pas pelajaran Sejarah nanti.

Tapi, adegan pingsan Kiba itu ga terjadi pada saia. Hanya mendramatisir sedikit biar keliatan agak awesome.

Maaf kalau ada typo, terkesan monoton, ga rame, kurang humornya, ga jelas. Kalau ada yang pernah ngalamin kejadian ga awesome ini berarti kita senasib. XD

Nah, mind to review? Please?


End file.
